


Their Noises Danced Along In The Heated Room

by solemnvulgar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solemnvulgar/pseuds/solemnvulgar
Summary: "The desperate cry rang in the older's ears as he looked up to the desperate blond""His cries alone were enough to send the Fire Alchemist off the edge"





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time uploading a fanfic, and I apologize if it seems rusty. I haven't done fanfiction in, maybe, 8 years or so.
> 
> I just wanted it to be just sex lol. My otp ❤

His thighs were aching, hot enough to radiate off to the colonel's large legs underneath him. The sensation was unbearable. He can feel his real arm going numb, but his metal prosthetic supported him greatly. He stared lustfully at his partner, as blond hair fell frontward to the side of his sweaty face.

 

Mustang couldn't hold his patience anymore and willfully grabbed the young one's hips, rocked his broad abdomen against him.

 

Edward gasped; he gasped deeply as he dropped his head back and felt the need, the urge, of something hot and thick in his mouth.

 

He moaned pleasantly to the rhythm of their bodies bouncing. The room was humid, balmy, intoxicating. Edward can smell the bodies, can hear the clicking of both their undone pants and the creaks of the colonel's wooden desk.

 

 _A few hours ago, Mustang and I were arguing in this very room_ , he vaguely remembered, _and now he's fucking me furiously as if nothing happened_. The teen smiled and licked the side of his mouth as he looked down to see Mustang's heated face. They both had lust drenched on their expressions. This excited Edward very much as he felt his cock ache with the urge to come.

 

"Please, Roy," the desperate cry rang in the older's ears as he looked up to the desperate blond, "...I need you to _fuck_ me _harder_."

 

His cries alone were enough to send the Fire Alchemist off the edge. He can feel himself swell up, and it hurt to the core knowing it was his partner's first time having intercourse. He tried to be gentle, but _fuck_ , that was difficult.

 

He gulped heavily and replied, "You sure are demanding, Fullmetal."

 

His eyes glossened. Edward didn't know how else to ask for more. He'd never gone this far with his colonel. It always ended with a hand job or a brief blow job. This time, he was thirsty for his favorite cock, and desperately wanted to drink what Mustang had to offer. He reached with his flesh arm to his small chest and teasingly pinched his exposed nipple. " _Roy...please_."

 

Mustang snapped.

 

Suddenly, Edward gasped when he felt a wave of ecstasy consume his body as the colonel got up from his chair, placing legs on the wide shoulders, and fucked him harder.

 

 _Yes_ , Edward yelled desperately as the smacks of skin echoed in the room. _Yes_... He can feel Mustang's hot breaths hit his abdomen.

 

Mustang ogled the detangled blond, his glazed chest that was crying to be carresed by his large hands. But he was too busy, too content, holding onto the owner instead. _And to think we were arguing in this room a few hours ago_.

 

He bit onto his lower lip as he rocked the fullmetal. The blond cried. "I'm coming, Roy."

 

"Well fuck," _It feels great hearing him say my name in this yearning tone._

 

That's when the blond gasped, squeezing, his fingers gripping onto the table as he came. Mustang knew how to rock him _hard_ , and he loved it. His sensitive cock throbbed as semen landed on his abdomen, some on the floor. His breaths for air were making him dizzy, and it was hard to keep his eyes open.

 

Mustang felt Edward's body vibrate and squeeze him, and that set off the man's composure. He gravely hugged the boy and buried his flushed face on the blond's compact chest as he licked salty skin, nibbling on it while his thrusts became quick and unsteady.

 

Edward can hear his hoarse groans and the sloppy smack of skin, until they slowed. Hot semen filled the latex rubber. It was so tempting to reach down and grab the sensitive extension of his beloved colonel.

 

Edward's body was still twitching from this exciting pleasure. _How I wished this didn't end_. He placed his balance on his elbows as Mustang let go of him and sat back down on the chair.

 

They both were catching their breaths, eyes painting each other with all sorts of compliments.

 

"That was amazing," the Fullmetal's voice very vulnerable. It sounded so sexy the way Mustang portrayed it. The Flame Alchemist let out a relieved grin as he pulled his wet hair back. His face glowed as the night sky framed on him ever so perfectly.

 

Edward's face looked a little irritated. He pushed his weight up and reached forward to lay his small chest against the colonel's.

 

Mustang blinked a bit to comprehend what just happaned. Edward looked sensually to his partner, licking his pale lips. "Kiss me, Roy, until you bite them off." The moonlight draped all over the attractive body. Mustang can feel the hips of the consort rubbing and swaying, his sloppy cock still inside the plump ass with the rubber still on. He wanted to take it out immediately, but it was obvious that the blond didn't allow it to happen.

 

Edward looked at his lover's eyes. _If only we did it--_

 

 _\-- without the damn condom on_ , Mustang thought disappointedly.

 

The room was still as heated and the wet noises of tongue swirling was louder than the ticking clock.

 

_Maybe if we continue, that can come true._

 

_\-------------------- / / --------------------_

 

The urge to jack off was immensely needed. It was hard to hide it underneath the perfectly fit pants Edward was wearing. 

 

 _Why does it have to be here when the waitress is standing_ right in front  _me?! Fuck..._ The blond closed his eyes and turned his head, hiding it strategically so no one noticed.  _Tasting how wonderful sex was with Mustang, and right before I left on my mission._

 

Edward looked concerned.

 

_Curse that horndog Mustang._

 

\-------------------- / / --------------------

 

Mustang was siting blankly into the room, knowing full well Hawkeye was standing in front of his desk.

 

"Sir, I thought you had finished this paperwork last night. What were you distracted with this time?"

 

Mustang sighed disheartedly, hiding the fact that his raging boner was obviously remembering what had happened last night with the Fullmetal. Their first time was pleasurably too good to forget. "I had something I needed to take care of."

 

It was a very damn good thing the desk was in the way. His lieutenant was a gorgeous woman, but not to the point where Mustang felt that urge.

 

Hawkeye sighed and handed him the papers she had for him. "Try to get your priorities straight, Sir."

 

Mustang chuckled as he lifted his head from his hand.  _I hope Edward is having a pleasnt day just as I am._


End file.
